Faithful Endurance
by Mrs.ZivaDiNozzo
Summary: Set after the season 11 premiere. Tony found Ziva and brought her home with him. Soon after, he proposed and they got married, but no matter how hard they try they're lives will never be perfect. Tony is going to do all he possibly can to prove to Ziva that even though she can't have kids he still loves her and wants her to be happy.


**Hey guys! So this is my third story and it's been a looonnnggg time in the making. I want to thank my lovely best friend Kristen (K444) for all her help with getting this story started. Go check out her stories and leave her some reviews! She's working on a new story and if you like this you'll love it! :-D**

**Some reviews for me would be nice too! ;-D**  
**Tumblr: tivaisinfinite **  
**Summary: This is set sometime after the season 11 premiere, and Tony and Ziva both get their jobs back. They got married since returning to NCIS, and are now trying for a kid. (I decided to skip the whole wedding thing and just start off with them already married, because I think the whole wedding thing is a little overdone). :-D**

* * *

"A Berry Mango Madness and a six inch Turkey sub with avocado and mayo for you." Tony said stretching out the last word, leaning over her desk to place her food in front of her.

"Thank you, ahava." She smiled at her husband, unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite.

"And for McGoo, I got you a pulled pork sandwich and your chick drink that you like." Tony told the younger special agent.

"Thank you, Tony, and a caramel mocha is not a chick drink." He defended taking a sip of the drink.

The team had just enough time to eat their lunch before Gibbs strode into the bullpen, coffee in hand. "Grab your gear. We've got a dead Marine found in a parking garage at a mall."

* * *

McGee rode with Gibbs in his car leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the MCRT truck. The ride was quiet, which was usual for the couple. Ziva was looking out the window, admiring the beautifully, sunny day when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She had received a text from her friend Brooke. 'Meet baby Phoenix!' The text said, along with a picture of their newborn son. Brooke and her husband Warren had moved in next door not long after Tony and Ziva had moved into their new house, and they had all instantly become good friends. She couldn't help the pang of heartache and jealousy that ripped through her when she saw the tiny baby. He had big round blue eyes like his father, and a headful of dark brown hair like his mother. While she couldn't be more happy for her friends she wished that she could be the one sending her friend a text of her newborn child. Nonetheless; Ziva knew that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

There wasn't much more time for her to dwell on the subject because the next thing she knew they had arrived to the scene. After bagging and tagging, photographing the scene, and the usual routine they were on their way back to NCIS headquarters.

* * *

Ziva kept to herself for most of the day, and focused on getting her work done so she and Tony could go home.  
"I'm going to take this to Abby." Ziva told Tony as she took the paper she just printed off of the printer.

"Ok, I'll go with you. I just finished my report." He said.

They stood in the elevator in a comfortable silence. Ziva really didn't have anything to say, also she was worried her voice may give away her real mood.  
"You've been really quiet all day, sweetcheeks. Are you okay?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine, Tony." She assured him with what she thought was a very convincing smile. Tony, however wasn't buying it. He could tell something was wrong. Her eyes gave it away. However, there wasn't time for him to question it any further because the doors to elevator dinged open in front of Abby's lab.

'_Did I do anything_?' Tony thought to himself, and double checking that he didn't say something stupid and insensitive like he often could. He was pretty sure he didn't say anything and he couldn't think of much she would have to be upset about. Their lives had both been pretty happy the last almost two years.

* * *

The case ran into the late hours of the night before much progress was made. Gibbs finally sent everyone home around 11:30, so they could get some sleep.  
For Tony and Ziva the ride home was filled with a slightly awkward silence. Ziva didn't want to talk and knowing that Tony could most certainly tell something was up was not helping. She knew she should just tell him, but she didn't want the subject coming up for the third time in their, barely one year, marriage.

"Ziva, what's going on?" Tony asked the second the car was in park in their driveway.

She simply pulled out her phone and showed him the message from Brooke. "I'm so happy for them, but..." She trailed off her eyes dropping from his as she felt the familiar lump growing in her throat.

"Hey..." He said lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Zi, we've been over this. That doesn't matter. You know I still love you. I don't care if you can't have kids, I really don't."

They had found out not long after they were engaged that the likelihood of Ziva conceiving was not very high. She had received a false-positive pregnancy test. In one visit to the doctor they learned that she had never technically been pregnant and that she most likely wouldn't be able to conceive. She was crushed, and it seemed like no matter how many times Tony tried tell her it was no big deal she just wouldn't listen.

"Before we found out though you talked about how much you wanted a son, and how you were going to teach him all about sports and movies." She reminded him, the lump in her throat tightening and making it harder to speak. "Why doesn't any of that matter now? You could leave me and marry a woman that can give you the children you want and deserve."

"None of that matters now because I still love you, and I want you to be happy, Ziva, that's why." He told her cupping her face, and pressing his forehead to hers. He couldn't believe she had just said that. He knew that she knew that wasn't ever going to happen though. He loved her too much to leave because of something like that. "In my vows to you did I not say 'for better, for worse, no matter what I'll love you 'till the end of time. I will always be fighting'-"

She cut him off, smiling for the first time all day. "Fighting for me, I know."

"Good." He laughed, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Just making sure you still remembered."

Ziva laughed and got out of the car, and taking Tony's hand when she reached the other side. They went inside and decided to eat a little something before going to bed since the last time they got to eat was at lunch. They talked and laughed a bit, but Tony could still see that hint of sadness in her eyes. He should've known better than to think this would go away so easily. Not that he blamed her. He was upset too, but he was more concerned about her at the moment. It killed him to see her like this. She had been through enough in her life, and now this. She didn't deserve it.

* * *

Lying in bed with his arms around a sleeping Ziva; Tony got an idea. He kissed the top of her head and slipped from her grasp around his torso. Making his way out of the room and down the stairs he found his shoes and jacket by the door. He drove across town to find the man he needed to talk to.

Walking up the front steps Tony didn't even bother to knock. He knew Gibbs was awake and probably in his basement. He checked the kitchen, just in case, before heading down the stairs.

"Is this about how Ziva was acting today?" The man asked without even looking up from the piece of wood he was sanding.

"How did you even know it was me, Boss?" Tony asked.

"I can tell which member of my team is coming down those stairs by their footsteps." Gibbs answered.

"Interesting…" Tony trailed off not really sure how to ask his question. He was so afraid Gibbs would say no. "So, Boss…"

"Spit it out DiNozzo." He ordered.

"I'm worried about, Ziva." He told him.

"She's worried you're going to leave her because she can't have kids. She's also worried she will have to let you because she wants you to be happy." Gibbs replied. Tony looked at him; just a little confused. "She came and talked to me a couple weeks ago about it. I told her not to be stupid, and that you love her and nothing would change that. If nothing else your vows proved it, but I know you proved it to her long before and she knows that too."

"I wanna use some of our vacation and comp. time to take her away somewhere. To help get her mind off of it and we never got a real honeymoon anyway. Plus, our anniversary is in a month and a half." He told Gibbs.

"So how long of a trip are we talking, DiNozzo?"

"Maybe a month…" Tony trailed off expecting a negative on that.

"Okay, Dorneget can fill in for one of you and we'll find a second fill in." Gibbs said surprising Tony with his answer.

"Really, Boss?" Tony asked excitedly. He was expecting it to be a little harder to convince Gibbs to give him and Ziva both a month off.

"Yeah. She needs it and so do you. You two just need some time together. Let her know it doesn't matter and everything is still okay. Don't come back 'till everything is sorted out. Remember, family comes first. Always."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony said turning to head back up the stairs.

"Anytime, kid." Gibbs smiled, but certainly didn't let Tony see it.

* * *

The second Tony stepped through the door he headed to find his laptop. He sat down at the kitchen table and started researching some hotels and resorts for the places he wanted to take Ziva.

After making reservations and buying plane tickets he headed back to the bedroom. Tony stripped down to his boxers and climbed back in bed next to Ziva who was fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her from behind causing her to stir.

"Mmm... You left earlier." She mumbled rolling over to face him.

"I thought you were asleep." He said kissing her forehead.

"I woke up while you were gone. Where did you go?" She asked looking up at him with tired eyes.

"I had some stuff to take care of before we leave." He said simply.

"What?" She asked sitting up, and looking at Tony with a confused look on her face.

"We leave for Italy the day after tomorrow." He told her while pushing himself into a sitting position.

"What... Why?" Ziva was so confused. This was the most random thing he had ever done for her. Why were they all of the sudden leaving for a foreign country in one day? She pondered the reason for this impromptu trip then it hit her. He was trying to take her mind off the whole baby issue.

"Well, we never really had a real honeymoon, because we had work, and our first anniversary is next month. So, I thought we could take a month off just to spend some time together." He explained.

"A whole month?" She asked in disbelief.

Tony smiled at her shock. He had a pretty good idea that she knew full well the initial reason for the trip, but decided to let that subject come up on its own. "Yep, a whole month just you and me. We'll spend a week in Italy, a week in Israel, and two weeks at our last stop, but that one is a surprise." He said with a wink.  
"Oh, Tony this is so amazing!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. She knew the real reason for the trip and she hated to admit it, but it was already kind of working. A month out of the country alone with her husband _did_ sound pretty nice. "Thank you." She whispered pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"Anything for you, sweetcheeks." He said kissing her back.

She broke the kissing with a yawn and Tony laughed. "Well, I didn't know I was that bad of a kisser."

"Oh stop," Ziva laughed. "Let's go to bed. We have a lot of packing to do tomorrow. Also I want to go buy a couple new swim suits before we leave." Tony had no protest as she snuggled into his chest and pulled the covers back over them.

He couldn't wait to show Ziva around the land of his ancestors and for her to do the same for him. Then they would spend two weeks in a new place neither of them had ever been before making it special for both of them.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Do you guys have anything you wanna see them do in Italy or Israel? If so, let me know in a review! The third place they're going is to remain classified at this time. ;-D Thanks again, and everyone have a wonderful week! God bless. ****:-D -Valerie**


End file.
